The demand for digital televisions (DTV) is on the rise as many consumers are exposed to higher quality pictures. Such consumers are sensitive to the picture quality, though they have different preferences for picture characteristics. Conventional television sets typically provide adjustable picture settings that consumers may utilize to adjust picture display parameter settings (picture settings) such as contrast, brightness, sharpness, color, tint, etc. However, the visual effect of changing such picture settings (specially in combination) is generally not clearly understood by ordinary consumers. Furthermore, changing one setting may cause side effects to other related settings, resulting in a need in readjustment of the settings. Therefore, often consumers find it difficult and time consuming to properly adjust picture settings to their individual satisfaction.